vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Crobat
Summary Crobat is a Flying-/Poison-type Pokemon introduced in Generation II. It a purple bat with four wings, with the hind set replacing its legs. It flies silently in the air to sneak up on enemies, but is clumsy while walking. It is also the first Pokemon to be a new evolution from a previous one, followed closely by Steelix and Scizor. It evolves by high friendship from Golbat, who evolves from Zubat at level 25. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Crobat Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies (Half of the species is male, the other half is female) Age: Varies Classification: Bat Pokemon; 3-Stage Pokemon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Poison Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness and Shadow Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Absorption, Homing Attacks, Confusion and Possible Flinching Inducement, Forcefield Creation, Mist Manipulation, Light Manipulation (via Confuse Ray), Stealth Mastery (Flies without making a single sound), Acrobatics (Via Acrobatics), Statistics Reduction, Mind Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation (via Hypnosis), Statistics Amplification, Metal Manipulation (Can turn its wings into steel to attack), Healing (via Self-Curer), Enhanced Senses (via various IQ skills), Resistance to Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Martial Arts, Earth Manipulation, Magic, Sleep Manipulation and Bug- type moves Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ via powerscaling (As a fully-evolved Pokémon, it should be comparable to Dugtrio) Speed: Relativistic (Is definitely one of the faster non-Legendaries) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ (Capable of keeping up with comparable Pokémon) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Instinctual. High in battle, as Pokemon are naturally wired for battle Weaknesses: Electricity, Ice, Rock, and Psychic attacks. And walking Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cross Poison:' Crobat slashes in an X formation with poison. It has a high critical hit ratio and a chance to poison. *'Screech:' Crobat emits an ear-splitting screech that sharply lowers the defense of all who hear it. *'Absorb:' Crobat uses plant energy to absorb a portion of health to restore its own. *'Supersonic:' Crobat emits supersonic waves from its mouth to confuse the opponent. *'Astonish:' Crobat attacks the opponent while attempting to scare them. It has a chance to make them flinch. *'Bite:' Crobat bites the opponent with dark energy. It has a chance to make the opponent flinch. *'Wing Attack:' Crobat puts aerial energy into its wings and flies into the opponent. *'Confuse Ray:' Crobat emits a strange light that confuses any who sees it. *'Air Cutter:' Crobat hacks the opponent with razor sharp wind. It has good area of effect with a high critical hit ratio. *'Swift:' Crobat launches homing stars at the opponent. *'Poison Fang:' Crobat bites the opponent with powerful poison. If it poisons the opponent, it becomes bad poison. *'Mean Look:' Crobat looks menacingly at the opponent, which prevents them from leaving. In Mystery Dungeon, it prevents them from moving. *'Leech Life:' Crobat powerfully bites the opponent and sucks out their life energy to restore its own. *'Haze:' Crobat emits a haze, which resets all statistics, and has also been used as a smokescreen. *'Venoshock:' Crobat drenches the opponent with a poisonous liquid, which does double damage if the opponent is poisoned. *'Air Slash:' Crobat slashes with a blade of air with enough force to cut the sky. This has a chance to flinch the opponent. *'Quick Guard:' Crobat creates a barrier that prevents the opponent from using an attack that will attempt to move faster. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Mammals Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Ice Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Plant Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Light Users Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Birds Category:Tier 7 Category:Statistics Reduction Users